


Vida de casados

by RutLanceCF



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lots of Food, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, other unimportant characters - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: Tras ser liberados de un hechizo que los hizo convivir por 100 años, Steve Rogers y Loki deciden que no pueden vivir más tiempo uno sin la presencia del otro.Así que deciden contraer matrimonio.Y ahora, los demás tendrán que acostumbrarse a su vida de casados. :3
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Vida de casados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ikajo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/gifts), [G33kinthepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/gifts), [CaptainHackSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHackSparrow/gifts).



> ¡Hola a todos! :D Me da mucho gusto, de poder estar nuevamente por estos rumbos.
> 
> T-T Extrañaba escribir de cualquier cosa, así que me inspiré gracias a Ikajo, y tras casi 12 días pude terminar de escribir este capítulo y traérselos para que lo disfruten como yo.
> 
> Le dedico este fanfic a varias personas, pero cómo son por razones diferentes, voy a poner las dos dedicatorias aparte, y en inglés porque no estoy segura si leen en español o no:
> 
>  ** _~*~Ikajo:_** I've always read you, but when you stopped writing for a while, for personal reasons, I was mortified.  
> And just when I was losing hope of rereading you, you showed up. So I decided, since it usually happens that I find it a little difficult to try to leave a comment, write a story and dedicate it to yourself. I had several in my head, but this was the one that gave way to my lack of motivation to write.  
> I just hope you like it, and you are not obliged to answer, this fic is a gift not only for you, but for you who inspired me to write, finish and publish a chapter in my long literal abandonment. n_n 
> 
> : D Thank you very much!
> 
>  ** _~*~G33kinthepink:_** I have always been fascinated by the way you portray Loki in your stories. x3 It's so funny, so cute and sweet! : 3 Especially when he's with Steve.  
> And although it is not a big deal, I dedicate this fic to you, since I never took the courage to write you a comment.  
> : D I hope you like it and thanks for your stories, they make me smile every time I read them!
> 
>  ** _~*~CaptainHackSparrow:_** To you more than this fic, I owe you a huge apology for not responding immediately.  
> The reason is because, aside from the fact that I don't know how to send a private message, if it exists, it is because I usually reply to the comments just when I'm publishing the next chapter. u_u I'm really sorry.  
> : I Outside of that, yes I have been reading your story, and suspense is one of my favorite genres, so if you can, I'll wait for the next chapter. n.n  
> I just hope you like this story, and just as you asked for it, you can translate and publish it in English, after all this is a gift for you.  
> Regarding the other story, "Undesirable roommate, not unwanted", I was pleased that you asked me for permission to translate it, it was the first and only time that someone wanted to do it. T-T So, if you still want it, you have my permission and good wishes for you to do so. : D Thank you very much and good luck!
> 
> Podría explicar mi muy larga ausencia, pero no tendría caso, así que sólo les daré mis disculpas. Lo siento. u.u Pero ya que estoy aquí, planeé esto como un one-shot, pero se me iban ocurriendo otras cosas y decidí divertirme. :3 Sólo esperamos que ustedes también se diviertan. ;D
> 
> ¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! :D

Si hubiese un indicio de que algo mal iba a estar ese día.

No, corrijamos. Si hubiese un indicio de que algo iba a estar catastrófico ese día, ése hubiera sido la aparición de Loki cuando enfrentaban a un autoproclamado hechicero sin importancia, que se encontró casualmente un libro de hechizos y se le ocurrió que podía conquistar Nueva York con su ayuda. Del libro, claro...

Si bien esto sería el indicio, lo que lo cimentó con brazo de hierro, fue al mismo instante en que apareció Loki, a pocos metros, no sólo del fradulento hechicero que no hacía más que reírse, sino que además el Capitán América era quién más cerca estaba de él...

\- ¡Vengadores!- Se anunció con una sonrisa irritante.- Veo que empezaron la fiesta sin mí.-

\- ¡Yo lo detendré!- Les avisó al resto de los Vengadores, pensando en evitar que el Dios de las mentiras se apoderada del libro.

Y con esta leve distracción, el merolico que se creía el mejor hechicero del mundo, pensó que sería una muy buena idea matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Por lo que, antes de que alguien dijera siquiera pío, alzó su brazo en dirección del Capitán y Loki, leyendo el siguiente hechizo del libro...

\- **_¡CUIDADO!_** -

De nada sirvió la advertencia, la cuál llegó demasiado tarde y ante la mirada atónita de casi todos los presentes, menos del rascuacho patético intento de hechicero que se seguía riendo, tanto el Capitán América como Loki se detuvieron súbitamente, quedando como estatuas congeladas ahí, a la mitad de la calle. No falta decir que los Vengadores, al ver el estado en que había quedado su líder, decidieron dejarse de rodeos e ir directo al grano...

- ** _¡ATRÁPENLO!_** -

Momentos después, una media hora más o menos, luego de disponer del tonto que pensó que podría conquistar el mundo ese día, tanto el resto de los héroes que aún seguían móviles así como **SHIELD** y el Dr. Strange, a quién tuvieron que llamar para que se hiciera cargo del libro y esa situación no volviera a ocurrir... de nuevo; se hallaban tanto rodeando al Primer Vengador así como al Súpervillano. La situación era la siguiente: ambos no sólo no podían moverse sino que también se descubrió que no podían despegarlos del suelo. Y cómo ya se acercaba la hora pico, necesitaban moverlos lo más pronto posible antes de que el tráfico empezara...

\- ¿Alguna suerte con eso?- Le preguntaron al Hechicero Supremo, quién seguía hojeando el susodicho libro mágico.

He aquí el meollo del asunto; el recién cautivo de la justicia no sólo era un inexperto en la materia, sino que al muy imbécil se le ocurrió la brillante idea de abrir el libro en una página cualquiera y desde ahí empezar a recitar hechizo tras hechizo. Y para echarle más leña al fuego, no recordaba qué página era la última que leyó...

\- Quitando el hecho de que los hechizos de las páginas cambian cuando sujetas el libro al revés.- Masculló Stephen, molesto de que lo llamaran.- Yo creo...-

Se detuvo en seco y volvió a leer la página actual, tras un par de veces cerró el libro, soltando un suspiro...

\- ¿Qué pasó?-

\- ¿No lo encontraste?-

\- ¿Necesitas anteojos?-

\- Si me permiten.- Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, exasperado.- El hechizo es fácil de romper.-

\- ¡Qué bien!-

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?-

\- ¡Todos listos para someter a Loki! ¡Y quiero que el equipo médico esté al pendiente del Capitán América! ¡Andando, señoritas, que lo quiero para ayer!-

\- Sin embargo, el hechizo también es... complicado.- Ante esta declaración, todos se detuvieron.

\- ¿Cómo qué complicado?-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

\- ¿Habrá qué realizar un sacrificio humano o un ritual de sangre?-

\- **_¿¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y DEJARME EXPLICAR LO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!?_** -

Al guardar los presentes silencio, prosiguió...

\- Físicamente, la persona o personas que caen víctimas de este hechizo están bien pero, no obstante, su mente es separada de este plano existencial por el término de un siglo.-

\- ¿O sea?-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

\- A ver si entendí.- Stark se quitó el casco y se llevó una mano a la sien.- Dices que el Capi y Loki envejecieron cien años en otro universo mentalmente.-

\- Así es.- Les confirmó Strange.- Es posible, en el caso del Capitán Rogers, que no nos reconozca, o que siga pensando que se encuentra atrapado en ese otro universo. Aunque por Loki no me preocuparía más que atraparlo de inmediato. No sabría si en ese otro universo haya aprendido más trucos o hechizos.-

\- O mañas.-

Se tomaron un momento para reflexionar sobre qué hacer ante tal situación. Hasta que el director Fury habló determinado...

\- No tenemos de otra.- Y empezó a dar órdenes.- Dr. Strange rompa el hechizo de inmediato. El resto estén listos cuando sean liberados.- Sacó su pistola y dio una última instrucción.- Póngale las esposas anti-magia a ese loco...-

\- Eso no será posible.- Aseveró el Hechicero Supremo y explicó al ver la ceja alzada en el rostro del director de **SHIELD**.- Si hacen eso no podré romper el hechizo en ninguno de los dos.-

\- De acuerdo.- Haciendo una seña, todos se pusieron en posición.- Tengan listas esas esposas, sólo tenemos una oportunidad.- Tras un par de asentimientos con la cabeza de quién llevaba las esposas.- Adelante, Dr. Strange.-

Sujetando el libro con una mano, extendió la otra, apuntando al Vengador y al Villano y recitó el contrahechizo. Tras un destello de luz, vieron que ambos afectados dieron un par de pasos antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, uno enfrente del otro...

\- ¿Pero qué...?- Preguntó el Capitán.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, mientras los otros Vengadores ayudaban a su líder a ponerse de pie para verificar que se encontraba bien, los agentes de **SHIELD** sujetaron violentamente a Loki tras ponerle las esposas anti-magia y lo escoltaban a una de sus camionetas...

\- Capitán Rogers.- Un médico se le acercó y al verlo asentir dudoso, le indicó otro medio de transporte.- Venga con nosotros, necesitamos hacerle un par de pruebas y ...-

\- ¿Eh?- De pronto, como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy importante, Steve volteó a todas partes, buscando algo con la mirada.- ¿Dónde...?-

Se descubrió el rostro al ver a Loki rodeado de varios agentes que lo vigilaban y que empezaron a registrarlo para quitarle cualquier arma que tuviera escondida entre sus ropas...

\- Alto.- Serio y frunciendo el ceño, se aproximó al grupo. Tras asentir con la cabeza, los agentes retrocedieron un par de pasos, en especial porqué su rostro se iba pintando de un rojo escarlata intenso.- Loki.-

\- Capitán.- Los ojos verdes se clavaron con indiferencia en los azules del Vengador enfrente de él.

\- Apuesto cien dólares a qué va a golpearlo.- Comentó Tony, no sólo esperando ganar la apuesta, sino que también le tumbara uno o varios dientes.

\- Hecho. Yo creo que le va a gritar o de perdido, uno de sus famosos sermones.- Clint estaba muy, pero demasiado seguro de que ésa iba a hacer la reacción del Capitán.

No eran los únicos que pensaban eso. Los demás presentes ardían en deseos de golpear al malvado hechicero, y viendo el rostro del Capitán América, estaban seguros de que le soltaría un buen puñetazo al rostro o de perdido dejarle un ojo morado, después de todo él merecía el derecho de golpearlo primero. Ellos esperarían hasta que Thor no estuviera presente, nadie sabría cómo reaccionaría al respecto. Y la verdad, tampoco querían investigarlo...

\- ¿No, no te gustaría ir a tomar conmigo una taza de café?- Casi gritó la pregunta, apretando los puños con fuerza y sintiendo el corazón latirle a mil por hora.

Bueno... eso era algo que nadie se esperaba del Capitán América mientras sus bocas caían hasta el suelo...

\- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_** -

\- ¿No sería mucha molestia si en vez de café, podría degustar una taza de té?- Si bien la sonrisa de Loki, que denotaba que le parecía divertida la situación, no le agradaba a los demás, les daba mala espina el ver cómo afectaba notoriamente a Steve, que le respondió con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Contestó contento y le ofreció su brazo derecho.- Conozco un lugar en donde sirven un buen té.-

Todo esto apestaba, en especial cuando Loki dejó caer las esposas anti-magia al suelo al bajar las manos, y tomando el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía, riéndose los dos al dar media vuelta para ir a una cafetería...

\- **_¡STEVE!_** \- Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de Tony y se volvieron a verlo.- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No se te está olvidando un minúsculo detalle?- Inquirió haciendo caras y gestos.

\- Oh... ¡Oh, cierto!- Exclamó tras ver a sus alrededores el campo de batalla.

Y entonces fue cuando confirmaron que había algo que estaba mal, ya que su **_LÍDER_** en vez de tomar preso a Loki, lo tomó suavemente de las manos y le habló en un idioma que nadie había oído nunca. El Dios de las travesuras le respondió con una sonrisa tímida y con un movimiento de mano, todo lo que había sido destruido volvió a la normalidad. Y por si fuera poco...

\- Gracias, Loki.- Sonrojado, le besó los nudillos de ambas manos.- ¿Nos vamos?- Y se volvieron a tomar del brazo.- Hace años que no pruebo una tarta de manzana.-

\- Tarta de manzana, como todo buen chico americano, ¿eh, Capitán?-

\- Puedes apostar a que sí.-

\- **_¿¡PORQUÉ SE QUEDAN TODOS PARADOS COMO IDIOTAS!?_** \- Salió de su trance Nick Fury, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto el Capitán como Loki comenzaban a caminar en el aire.- **_¡DETÉNGANSE!_** \- Al ver que era ignorado, le ordenó a sus agentes.- **_¡DISPAREN, IMBÉCILES!_** -

Todos, excluyendo a Tony, Bruce y Thor, comenzaron a dispararles sin reparar que podían lastimar al líder de los Vengadores. Sin embargo, de nada servía seguir desperdiciando las balas, ya que éstas rebotaban contra un escudo de energía invisible y caían transformadas en flores...

\- Bueno, la tarta de manzana no es precisamente americana.- Steve se llevó una mano a la nuca.- La receta fue traída durante el tiempo de la colonización por los ingleses, los suecos y los neerlandeses. Y como las manzanas se dan todo el año y aguantan por mucho tiempo, era más fácil de realizar que las de otras frutas.- Se llevó una mano a la mejilla.- Aunque la costumbre de comerlo con una bola de helado de vainilla se dio aquí en Nueva York.-

\- Ya veo.- Se detuvo y volteó a verlo.- Entonces tomaremos una taza de té y tarta de manzana con nieve de vainilla.-

\- ¡Genial!- Tomó el rostro del pelinegro con su mano izquierda, lo besó de pronto, dejando pasar unos cuántos instantes antes de separar sus labios.- También podríamos comer algo más llenador. Hace mucho que no comemos propiamente bien.-

\- **_¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS...!?_** \- Parecía que todos estaban perdiendo la cordura, e incluso un par de agentes se desmayaron, con la leve posibilidad de quedar muy impresionados por las acciones de Steve Rogers.

\- Una excelente proposición, cariño mío.- Siguieron caminando en el aire, tomados de la mano, sin importarles la reacción de los demás.- Ya me estaba hartando de masticar raíces en estos últimos días.-

Echándose a reír, prosiguieron su camino y desaparecieron tras una nube de humo verde. Ante esto, se soltó el caos; algunos gritaban órdenes por sus radios portátiles, otros corrían de un lado a otro como gallinas alborotadas, y había quiénes intentaban quitarle sus celulares a algunos de los civiles presentes. Sabían lo peligroso que una imagen sería en las redes sociales, principalmente _ésas_ imágenes...

\- **_¡STARK!_** \- Gritó Nick Fury, cuya vena en la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Qué, Nicky?-

\- Tú tienes la culpa.- Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se alejó dando media vuelta hasta subir a un vehículo.- Arréglalo. Strange, una palabra.-

Y se fue antes de que Tony pudiera decir palabra alguna...

**_Continuará..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo la más remota idea de cuándo pueda volver a actualizar, o escribir en el peor de los casos. ¬_¬U Pero intentaré de perdido tener un capítulo escrito para nada más transcribirlo y publicarlo cuando pueda. :3 Les agradezco nuevamente que lo hayan leído, y les mando buenos deseos (Porqué dinero no tengo, por desgracia. ;-;) para que tengan ánimos durante estos momentos que nomás no se ve venir.
> 
> Sobre la tarta de manzana, no he probado una hasta fecha, :I debería aprovechar estos días e intentar hacer una, o de perdido un pastel con frutas. :D ¡Preparé quequitos con jugo de naranja con arándanos y estaban deliciosos! n_ñ y algo pesados, creo que fue la harina. o_ó
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! :D


End file.
